Side Story Beautiful Liar ch 00
by Rexqueenie
Summary: A lie can start Beautiful Liar. "Stop Namjoon!"/"Jin, aku menginginkanmu"/ "Happy Birthday"/"I Love You" /DLDR/Please Review/Thank You/edited/ NamJin


Sequel Beautiful Liar

Chapter 0.0

The Beginning

.

.

.

Kim IzaYoi

.

.

.

Semua karakter atau nama ini bukan milik saya .. disclaimer Bighit and Bangtan Boys

Cast

(NamJin)

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin (GS)

Jung Hoseok (GS)

Mr. Kim (Namjoon's appa)

Mrs. Kim (Namjoon's eomma)

Keluarga Hoseok (appa dan eommanya)

.

.

.

Rate M

.

.

.

Summary

Special sequel Beautiful Liar, Happy Birthday Papi Namjoon.. Miane telat .. Gomen ne... 3

A lie can start Beautiful Liar. "Stop Namjoon!"/"Jin, aku menginginkanmu"/ "Happy Birthday"/"I Love You" DLDRPlease ReviewThank You

.

.

Hello, miane baru kembali.. special ultah papi Namjoonie.. intinya cerita awalnya Namjin di Beautiful Liar.. Semoga terhibur

.

.

.

Hari menyedihkan yang dilewati gadis kecil bernama Kim Seok Jin. Semenjak meninggalnya orang tuanya dan terbakarnya rumahnya saat dirampok, juga dirinya yang dibawa perampok dan dibuang di panti ilsan. Tak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Setiap hari hanya tangisan dan siksaan yang Ia rasakan. Sampai dirinya bertekad melarikan diri dari keadaan dengan cara bunuh diri. Namun, gagal karena seorang pria paruh baya menolongnya dan merawatnya.

Pria itu adalah Mr. Kim, seorang direktur dari perusahaan Monstar yang paling hitz se Korsel. Mrs. Kim memberi Jin banyak hal, mulai dari pendidikan, kehangatan keluarga, dan cinta. Ya cinta pertama yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan kala bersama. Cinta pada putra tunggal keluarga Kim

Sakit memang, jatuh cinta pada seorang yang tak bisa dimiliki. Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim meminta Jin untuk selalu membantu putranya dalam keadaan apapun sebagai ganti semua pemberian mereka. Putra tunggal mereka bernama Kim Namjoon. Sejak Namjoon berumur 7 tahun Jin menjadi pelyan bagi Namjoon.

Mulai dari Namjoon yang lugu, lucu, jahil, usil, manis, dan menggemaskan sampai berubah menjadi Namjoon yang sekarang, tampan, berwibawa, bijaksana, tetap lucu, dan diple pipinya sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Namjoon yang ke 23. Tentu Jin akan memberi hadiah untuk Namjoon. Dirinya telah menyiapkan kado special untuk Namjoon, syal rajut yang ia rajut sendiri.

Jin POV

"Apa Namjoon akan menyukai hadiahku?" gumamnya lirih sepertinya aneh juga memberinya syal di cuaca panas begini. Aku benar-benar tak tahu hadiah apa yang pas. Namjoon sudah memiliki segalanya.

Aku selalu melihatnya, matanya yang teduh dan dipel pipinya. Senang bisa selalu melihatnya. Saat ini dirinya masih berada dialam mimpinya. Tanpa ragu kudekatkan diriku ke sisi ranjangnya, memandang wajahnya sebentar dan mulai membangunkannya. Jangan tanya ini sudah biasa, setiap pagi aku yang membangunkannya.

"Tuan Muda, saatnya bangun" bisikku pelan sambil menekan pipinya. Tak kunjung ada respon aku mulai berjalan menuju tirai dan membuka jendela besar di kamarnya.

"Jin, 5 menit lagi. Tutup tirainya"

"Tuan muda, selamat ulang tahun. Segera bersiap banyak yang harus anda urus, bukan?" Ucapku seraya tesenyum melihatnya

Dan seperti biasa, setelah bangun dia kan langsung menuju ke arahku dan mengecup singkat bibirku

"Pagi, Jinnie"

Jin POV end

Namjoon POV

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku dibuka. Jin itu pasti dia, senang bisa melihatnya tiap pagi. Suara lembutnya, sentuhannya.. wow.. rasanya aku ingin melahapnya.. tapi eitz sadar Namjoon dia belum tentu punya rasa untukmu.

Setelah mendengar suara lembutnya dn sentuhannya dipipiku, aku merasa dia menjauh. Apa dia pergi?. Tidak biasanya. Sial.. silau .. Jin membuka tirai kamarku. Tubuhnya yang terpapar cahaya matahari pagi terlihat amat sexy, bagaimana jika dia hanya mengenakan kemejaku ?

Seperti pagi-pagi lainnya, setelah beranjak dari ranjang aku akan menuju kearahnya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi

"Pagi, Jinnie"

Namjoon POV end

Saat ini Mr. Kim Mrs. Kim dan Namjoon serta Jin ada di ruang makan. Mereka bersiap sarapan. Suasana sangat hening, hanya terdengar suara alat makan. Hingga Mr. Kim mengintrupsi

"Namjoon, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai?"

"Maksud appa?"

"apa kau punya pacar?"

"aku tidak punya, tapi ada gadis yang ingin ku nikahi"

"Siapa ?"

"Jinnie" jawab Namjoon singkat membuat Jin menoleh kearanya kemudian tertunduk

"Namjoon, masa depan bukan untuk main-main"

"aku tidak sedang main-main" ucap Namjoon berdiri dan menyeret Jin

"Tuan muda, saya"

"ssssttt. Lihat, apa yang kurang dari Jin? Dia cantik, tubuhnya cukup sexy, dadanya berisi, dan bisa segalanya, bukankan itu cukup?" ucap Namjoo sambil mengangkat dagu Jin kemudian menelusuri lekuk pinggang Jin dan terakhir meremas dada Jin.

"Namjoon! Kau benar-benar... aarrg katakan sesuatu istriku"

"Aku setuju, kenapa harus jauh-jauh? Kurasa Jin punya semua kriteria"

Mr. Kim mulai mengamuk dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Namjoon segera berangkat ke kantor, rutinitas biasa tak lupa mengecup mesra pipi Jin. Ibu Namjoon sudah sering melihat Namjoon berciuman dengan Jin dan menurutnya tak ada salahnya menikahkan Namjoon dan Jin. Tapi Suaminya melarang keras hubungan itu mengingat status sosial Jin yang tidak jelas.

.

.

.

"Jin, kau berhubungan dengan anakku?"

"Tuan, saya tidak berani" ucap Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Jauhi dia! Aku akan menikahkannya dengan seorang putri rekan bisnisku. Kembalilah bekerja! Ingat statusmu disini"

"Baik, Tuan" Jin meninggalkan ruangan Mr. Kim dan menuju dapur

Air matanya tak dapat dibendung. Berulang kali dia mencoba menghapusnya, tapi tetap mengalir. Hatinya sakit, dia tau statusnya dan dia tak pernah berharap lebih. Tapi setiap hari diperlakukan Namjoon seperti itu, membuat hatinya bimbang.

"Jinnie"

"Nyonya, makan siang akan segera siap"

"Aku tau Namjoon menyukaimu, sudah jangan menangis, maafkan suamiku. Aku membawamu kemari karena ada alasannya Jin dan aku percaya kau yang terbaik untuk putraku" ucapnya seraya memeluk Jin dan mengelus surai rambut Jin

"Nyonya, aku sungguh tak berharap lebih. Diberi kehidupan baru saja. Saya sudah merasa cukup"

"Jinnie, dengarkan aku. Aku akan mencegah suamiku mengahancurkan cinta Namjoon sebisaku. Bantu aku ya.."

"nyonya, saya..."

"ssstttsst. Kau akan bersama Namjoon. Dia ceroboh dan suka seenaknya, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa memahaminya. Aku titipkan Namjoonie." ucap Mrs. Kim seraya melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Jin

Mrs. Kim kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Jin yang masing kebingungan dengan apa yang ia katakan. Serasa dirinya akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Jin hanya mampu memandang punggung Mrs. Kim yang semakin menjauh

.

.

.

Malam itu pesta ulang tahun Namjoon diadakan. Semoa kolega bisnis ayahnya hadir di pesta itu. Mr. Kim benar-benar mengenalkan Namjoon dengan seorang gadis pilihannya yang cukup cantik, dengan senyum keceriaan namanya Hoseok.

Namjoon sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Hingga setelah pesta berakhir, Mr. Kim marah besar.

"Namjoon, aku ingin kau menikahi Hoseok secepatnya"

"Appa, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau yang lain"

"Kau ingin menikahi pelayan?"

"Jinnie bukan pelayan, dia orang yang aku cintai"

"Namjoon, setuju atau tidak kau akan menikah dengan Hoseok bulan depan. Semua aku yang siapkan"

"Terserah! Aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga"

"Stop! Namjoon"

Namjoon tak menghiraukan gertakan ayahnya dan pergi mencari dimana Jin serta langsung menyeret Jin masuk ke mobil dan pergi.

.

.

.

"Suamiku, biarkan Namjoon bahagia"

"Dia akan bahagia bersama pilihanku"

"Suamiku, umurku tidak lama lagi"

"..."Mr. Kim kaget dengan penuturan istrinya hingga tak mampu berkata apapun

"Dokter bilang, mungkin 6 bulan kedepan. Penyekitku semakin parah" Mr. Kim memeluk posesif istrinya yang hendak menangis

"Aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untukmu"

"Sudah, aku hanya ingin Namjoon bahagia. Kumohon jangan paksa dia"

"Baiklah, aku akan batalkan semuanya"

"Terima kasih, kau yang terbaik" Mr. Kim semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, ayo kita pulang. Tuan dan nyonya pasti kawatir" ucap Jin sambil mengelus puncak kepala Namjoon yang masih termenung menatap lautan dari jendela villa di pulau Jeju.

"Jinnie, aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana dengan mu?" Namjoon berkata sambil menatap mata kelam Jin yang selalu mampu mengalihkan dunianya

"Tuan muda, saya .." Jin kembali teringat kata nyonyanya bahwa dirinya bisa bersama Namjoon

"Jinnie, hanya dirimu yang ada dimataku"

"Tuan muda, aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu. Tapi jika mengingat status kita. Aku.."

"Aku tidak peduli darimana dirimu dan apa statusmu. Kau adalah Jinnie yang selalu ada dalam fantasiku dan ingin ku miliki" ucap Namjoon menarik Jin duduk di pangkuannya

"Namjo..." belum sempat Jin melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namjoon sudah lebih dulu meraup bibir ranumnya yang menggoda. Jin hanya mampu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Namjoon dan mendesah di sela ciuman panas dari Namjoon serta membalasnya perlahan. Saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik mesra "Aku menginginkanmu"

Entah bagaimana awalnya, saat ini mereka sudah sama-sama berada di ranjang tanpa sehelai benagpun yang melekat. Jin sejak tadi medesah dn meremas kuat sprei menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Namjoon sedang melahap milik Jin dan memasukkan dua jari kedalam milik jin. Taklama desahan Jin semakin menjadi dan Jin mencapai puncaknya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jinnie, kau sungguh indah" ucap Namjoon sambil mengecup tiap bagian tubuh Jin. Sedangkan Jin hanya mampu mendesah, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Namjoon mulai mengarahkan miliknya ke milik Jin "Jinnie, kita mulai" jin menggangguk dan meringis nyeri merasakan milik Namjoon yang mulai memasuki dirinya. "Namjoonie" Jin menarik Namjoon dan mulai mencium Namjoon posesif saat merasakan milik Namjoon sudah masuk seutuhnya. "Aku mulai" ucap Namjoon seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jin yang berada di bawah Namjoon menikmati setiap sentuhan. Desahan dan erangan semakin menjadi. "I LOVE U" ucap Namjoon sambil menegup puncak kepla Jin kewalahan setelah pergumulan panas mereka. Entah berapa ronde mereka lakukan, sampai mereka terlelap di alam mimpi hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah jendela. Di dalam kamar terlihat sepasang kekasih yang terlelap setelah malam panas mereka. Namjoon lebih dahulu membuka matanya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan semua ini terjadi. Selama ini ia hanya memandangi Jin dan sedikit menggoda Jin dengan kecupan ringan. Namjoon mulai mengelus surai rambut Jin yang menutupi wajahnya. Senyumnya mengambang menginat kejadian malam itu. Tak lama Jin mulai mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan.

"Good morning, Princess" ucap Namjoon sambil mengecup ringan bibir Jin yang sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya

"Pagi, Namjoonie" Jin tersenyum sambil menatap mata Namjoon.

Jin merayapkan tangannya mengambil handphone di samping tempat tidur yang sedari tadi bergetar. Jin melihat pesannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Namjoon. Namjoon yang terlampau senang langsung menarik Jin kepelukannya. Pesan dari ibunya yang mengatakan perjodohannya akan dibatalkan. Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon membawa Jin kekamar mandi.

"Jinnie, ayo mandi kita pulang dan memeluk eomma" Jin hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum menyaksikan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari raut wajah Namjoon

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka tak menemukan orang yang mereka cari. Dihubungi pun tak ada jawaban. Hingga suara getaran mengagetkn mereka yang tangah kwatir.

"Apa benar ini Tuan Kim Namjoon?"

"Iya, benar saya"

"Saya Yoona dari rumah sakit IS (International Seoul), kami ingin menyampaikan berita kecelakaan orang tua anda. Kedua orang tua anda tidak dapat diselamatkan" Bagaikan disambar petir Namjoon jatuh terduduk. Jin langsung memeluknya erat, Namjoon semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada hangat Jin sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah pemakaman orang tua Namjoon. Mereka harus dikejutkan lagi dengan berita menyedihkan lainnya. Orang tua Hoseok masih bersikukuh tentang perjodohan purtinya dengan Namjoon.

Namjoon bingung, seberapa keraspun dirinya menolak. Keluarga Hoseok memaksa dengan dalil bahwa ini permintaan ayah Namjoon. Semua undangan dan persiapan pesta sudah siap. Namjoon masih menatap undangan yang disodorkan. Kemudian melemper semua barang yang ada diatas mejanya. Alhasil ruang kerjanya tampak seperti kapal pecah. Kaca-kaca berserakan, diantara punggung tangannya berdarah.

.

.

.

"Namjoonie, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa semua berantakan?" ucap Jin sambil berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Namjoon dan langsung disambut pelukan posesif.

"Maafkan aku"

"Hey, ada apa ?" Jin hendak melepas pelukannya namun malah dibalas tatapan mendalam dan ciuman panas dari Namjoon.

Jin mulai pasrah dan membiarkan Namjoon meluapkan emosinya. Kasar, itulah yang dirasakan Jin saat ini. Perlakuan Namjoon biasanya tak seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begini. Sampai dirinya melihat sebuah undangan bertuliskan N&H (Namjoon&Hoseok). Jin yang sedari tadi menahan tangis karena perlakuan kasar Namjoon yang menggenjot tubuhnya mulai menangis manatap undangan tersebut. Tanpa berpikir dirinya menahan tangan Namjoon dan berbalik mencium Namjoon posesif. Namjoon mulai menangis dan mereka melanjutkan pergumulan mereka sampai mereka puas meluapkan segala emosi mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, karena kau satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai"

"Namjoonie, aku akan selalu bersamamu dalam kondisi apapun"

.

.

.

Pernikahan Namjoon dan Hoseok pun terjadi. Didepan Hoseok Namjoon seperti seorng suami idaman setiap wanita. Baik, lembut, dan penuh perhatian. Hoseok yang sangat mencintai Namjoon merasa sangat bahagia. Namun, dibalik itu semua. Ada rahasia antara suaminya dan pelayan ksayangannya Jin semua bagaikan sandiwara indah yang menjadi sebuah Beautiful Liar. Dimana hanya mereka yang tau, kunci sebuah hubungan gelap dan kesetiaan cinta. Bagaimana saat kebenaran terkuak? Akankah kesetiaan cinta itu abadi?

.

.

.

END

Dor.. Dor..Dor

Happy birthday Papi Namjoonie.. 3 3 3 #telatwoy #tapukwae

Well sekian sequelnya... kecepeten kayaknya... mungkin bener masih kebawa aura TA .. T.T..

Masih ada satu cerita lain spesial ultah papi.. Intinya liburan keluarga Appa Joonie dan Eomma Jin bersama 5 putranya yang imut, menggemaskan, usil, jahil, dan banyak tingkah.. wkwkwkwk

?Lanjut?

Review

3 Special Thanks buat follower Beautiful Liar 3

Thanks sarannya Min Yoo-san


End file.
